Splash, Splosh
by Lina Limao
Summary: Gaara não pintava paredes, ele pintava o sete. :: GaaIno ::


**Título: **Splash, Splosh

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **GaaIno

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Reforma

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Gaara não pintava paredes, ele pintava o sete.

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu quero de aniversário *-*'

_**xox **_

_Splash, Splosh. _

O barulho da tinta sendo agressivamente tocada por aquele instrumento parecia ser enlouquecedor.

_Splash, Splosh. _

Continuava vindo da sala. E cada vez vinha com mais freqüência.

_Splash, Splosh_

Por fim, irritou-se e se levantou da pequena mesa do escritório. Caminhou até fora e seguiu pelo corredor até chegar à sala. Uma bagunça. Os móveis fora do lugar, os jornais espalhados pelo chão e sua querida noiva ajoelhada sobre algumas páginas deles, com um lenço na cabeça e os cabelos soltos pra trás. Ela vestia um macacão, sujo de tinta laranja e assim estava quase todo seu corpo.

_Splash, Splosh_

Ela mergulhara o pincel na lata da tinta e passara na parede, como quem dá apenas um retoque. Suspirou, colocou as mãos na cintura e observou seu trabalho, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Laranja, Ino? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços. Ela arregalou os olhos e deixou o pincel que segurava cair sobre os jornais.

- Que susto, Gaara. Você não se destaca. – Ela falou recuperando o pincel e erguendo-se. Ele a fitava, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e ela sorriu. – Ah, ficou legal, não ficou?

- Laranja? – Ele insistiu escorado no batente. Ela inclinou o rosto.

- O que foi, não gostou? – Ino perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Pensei que você fosse pintar numa cor mais legal, tipo gelo ou arenoso, mas por que laranja? – Ele perguntou. Ino suspirou.

- O que lhe levou a pensar que eu fosse pintar as paredes da **minha** casa de arenoso, Gaara? – Ino perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- E o que **te** levou a pensar que você pintaria as paredes da **minha** casa de laranja, Ino? – Ele perguntou. Ela bufou.

- Tá bem, tá bem, **nossa**. **Nossa** casa. – Ino falou erguendo as mãos. Gaara assentiu. – E por que não? Nossos móveis são escuros, eu queria dar um efeito mais 'bang!' aqui. – Ino falou gesticulando. Gaara bufou.

- Por que você não me falou? Eu pagava uma academia pra você. – Gaara falou, Ino colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Não é no meu corpo, seu palhaço, é na casa! – Falou revirando os olhos. – Isso aqui está tão... Morto. – Ino falou se se aproximando de Gaara.

- Não tem como uma parede pintada de laranja estar morta, Ino. – Gaara falou apontando para a parede dramaticamente. – Nem uma abóbora morta é tão laranja quanto essa parede. - Gaara foi até a lata de tinta e destampou. Verde. Ino não gostava de verde. Apanhou a lata e direcionou-se para a parede do lado arrastando os jornais com os pés enquanto apanhava um pincel.

– O que você vai fazer? – Ino perguntou. Gaara começou a pintar a pequena parede de verde. Ino bufou. – Ah, não. Nem pense!

- Por que não? Você pintou uma de laranja, então, eu pinto a que eu quiser de verde. – Gaara respondeu em tom infantil.

- Nem vem. Você nem gosta de verde! – Ino protestou.

- E nem de laranja. – Gaara falou enquanto dava mais pinceladas na parede. Ino bufou e correu até ele. O que ela queria seria feito nem que ela o pintasse de laranja como punição.

_Splash, Splosh_

Gaara pintava a parede com agressividade.

_Splash, Splosh_

Ino mergulhava o pincel na lata de tinta.

_Splash, Splosh_

Gaara terminava de pintar a parede.

_Splash, Splosh _

Ino pitava Gaara de laranja.

Gaara arregalou os olhos verdes e encarou os azuis de Ino, irritadíssimos.

Ela apanhou a lata de tinta verde das mãos dele e segurou com força. Gaara preparou o pincel para pintar Ino de verde, quando ela deu aquele sorriso angelical.

- Se misturassem nossos cabelos, saia laranja. – Ino falou sorrindo. Gaara deu um meio sorriso e passou as mãos sujas pelos cabelos de Ino, numa espécie de afago. Ino sorriu, sem perceber a maldade daquele ato.

- Agora, o seu cabelo está laranja. – Gaara falou de modo maroto, antes de sair correndo. Ino bufou. Gaara não pintava paredes, ele pintava o sete.

_**Xox **_

_Eu sei que não tá lá essas coisas, mas, bom, eu tentei, me dêem um desconto. XD_

_Essa idéia boba, surgiu quando eu pintei uma das paredes do meu quarto de verde limão. (: _

_Bom, não acho que ficou difícil de entender e nem muito longa. Eu, particularmente, não gostei do final. Hehe (: _

_Reviews?:) _


End file.
